Mi mejor amiga
by GixKey
Summary: Es ella la que me acompaña y la que me hace volar, la que me motiva y arruina en tanta simple complejidad. Ella la que admiro, la que idolatro, ella es de quien me enamoré...es ella...mi mejor amiga y compañera.


**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC - TAKARI**

 **Mi mejor amiga**

Desde que tengo uso de razón he tenido grandes amigos, familiares cariñosos, en general muchas personas que aprecio me rodean diariamente y me siento muy afortunado por eso. Pero más que cualquier otra cosa estoy feliz de tener una mejor amiga. Los amigos son importantes, siempre es bueno tener a alguien en quien confiar.

Mi hermano tiene un mejor amigo con quien ha estado desde niños acompañándose mutuamente en los buenos y malos momentos, es casi como un matrimonio el hecho de tener un mejor amigo ya que pocas son las personas que verdaderamente te valoran lo suficiente como para seguir allí aun en las desgracias.

¿Yo? Tengo un mejor amigo, con el cual mantengo una rivalidad extraña casi como la de mi hermano y su mejor amigo, pero más allá de eso tengo una mejor amiga que sobrepasa todo y a todos, tal vez es más especial porque la conocí primero, porque me conoce mejor que nadie. Porque sabe cómo me siento y lo que pienso incluso antes que yo mismo lo entienda, tal vez por eso es mi mejor amiga, aprendió a desarrollar uno de mis hobbies favoritos que es la lectura en mi persona, ya que apenas nos vemos me dice lo primero que considera es mi emoción o sentir en ese instante, para ella soy como un libro. Incluso me lo ha dicho y recuerdo perfectamente ese hecho.

…

-Oye TK, ¿te consideras cursi?-pregunta ella mientras me observa fijamente a lo que miro al cielo pensando en cómo responder

-No sabría decirlo ya que no creo haberlo sido con alguien pero…puede que porque no encuentro a la persona ideal para serlo-respondo con sinceridad

-Un romántico irremediable, anotado-dice riendo seguido de un suspiro de mi parte por su análisis-¿dirías que eres aventurero? ¿Te gustan los riesgos?

-Definitivo-respondo sin vacilar-creo que lo sabes luego de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos

-Sí pero la primera mitad me la perdí, podrías solo fingir-dice divertida mientras comienzo a reír por el comentario-¿Enamoradizo tipo Don Juan o más un amor único y platónico aterrizado?

-¿Qué? Kari por dios, ¿de dónde sacas eso?-pregunto ligeramente avergonzado causando su risa

-Lo segundo…y conteste la siguiente si eres tímido o atrevido, muy bien-dices con una sonrisa-eres un buen partido-ante aquello el rubor hace presencia en mis mejillas totalmente confundido

-¿A qué vienen todas esas preguntas tan de repente?-te digo a lo que me miras divertida-¿Kari?

-Siempre me dices que leo fácilmente tus pensamientos ¿no?-ante aquello doy una afirmación con la cabeza-es porque eres único, eres alguien demasiado expresivo y aun tratando de no serlo ya aprendí a leerte…y eres un libro de grandes historias, todas son variadas y entretenidas-concluyes tu comentario con una radiante sonrisa divertida haciendo que emita otra más ligera por la conclusión.

…

Soy un libro de aventuras…es difícil imaginar algo así pero a su vez es tan…sencillo. Y es que todos tenemos aventuras siempre y somos el protagonista principal de nuestra historia, por eso existen muchas versiones de una misma cosa, cada quien tiene un punto de vista diferente. Esto mismo podría describirlo incluso ella y podría ser un relato mejor o peor contado según las palabras y opinión que exprese.

He aprendido que podemos hacer y deshacer a nuestro antojo y de una y otra manera terminamos afectando a los demás, porque aun el más mínimo cambio en nuestra persona se ve reflejado en el trato que damos a terceros. Somos simples seres humanos muy fáciles de percibir.

Mi mejor amiga me lee, me descifra y yo temo ser tan evidente, porque así jamás podré sorprenderla con mi gran declaración de amor, porque como entre muchas historias trilladas, la favorita de todos es la típica en que los mejores amigos se enamoran, a veces pasa o a veces no…espero la mía funcione. Ella es otro libro, pero uno de misterio, uno de fantasía, que me encanta y remueve cada leo alguna página, ella es mi mejor amiga por muchas razones…me entiende y la entiendo, ha estado allí en los cruciales momentos, disfruto estar con ella en las buenas y las malas, me gratifica saber que le soy útil como apoyo, y espero estar allí con ella hasta el último de nuestros días.

Ella es hermosa, es firme cual roca y frágil como una flor, no es la típica rosa pero sigue siendo damisela en apuros, es ella…es Kari. Es sencillamente bella y simplemente complicada. Es mi mejor amiga la distraída que se levanta tarde cuando tiene compromisos importantes, la que se hace la fuerte y no llora hasta que está conmigo o está sola, la rara e infantil que me llama por teléfono en la madrugada porque tuvo un mal sueño, la que logra sorprenderme pese a que no quería una fiesta o regalo de cumpleaños, la que depende de mí y a su vez es independiente, de la cual dependo y no quiero desprenderme pero me motiva a superarme…mi mejor amiga la confiada que reposa en mi hombro porque luego de pedirme quedarnos bajo un puente para cubrirnos del sol la brisa la adormita y se acurruca en mí para rendirse ante Morfeo.

Es Kari…mi mejor amiga y compañera.


End file.
